What Blue Eyes Hide
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: SHAMELESS SELF-INSERT. Set somewhere in season two. Sam and Dean are on a routine salt & burn... when they're interrupted by two girls with pretty blue eyes and ugly secrets. Follow them as a simple hunt takes a turn for the worst. Rated for language RnR!


**This idea kinda smacked me over the head with a large stick the other day... "What if me and my sister were hunters and met Sam & Dean on a hunt in season 2? And what if one of us was a psychic?" So... this happened! **

**PS: Bonus points to anyone who can figure out which of these gals is me. **

**PPS: I altered our ages/appearances just a bit.**

* * *

><p>Dean really didn't remember hearing about other hunters covering the simple salt &amp; burn. So, showing up in a graveyard to see the grave they needed access to already being dug up, and hearing a piercing whisper of "Andy, get the hell off my foot!" Was a bit shocking.<p>

Suddenly, Sam stepped on a twig. A small shape appeared out of nowhere and started barrelling towards them. They saw the small flash of light that indicated that the shape had a knife. Dean automatically reached for the arm behind the knife.

Big mistake.

The shape gripped his arm back, and then twisted closer to kick out his kneecap. "Shit!" He breathed as his knee automatically buckled. Before he could react, a light was being turned on him and the shape... Er, the girl.

She couldn't have been more than twenty. She a very pointy face, with prominent blue-green eyes, a button nose, and full lips, albeit extremely chapped. She was covered in freckles, but was so pale as to be translucent, and they could see the veins in the corners of her eyes. She was about five feet tall, with a slim waist and small curves. She rolled her eyes as she backed off, flipping light brown hair that came down to her shoulders out of her face with a smirk. "Sis, I think there might be some confusion." She calls over her shoulder.

"Ah hell Andy, what'd you do?" Comes another girl's voice.

The girl in front of them looks defensive. "Nothing! I think these two guys are trying to handle the hunt, that's all!" She fingers a knife at her belt.

A heavy sigh. "Gimme half a sec, Munchkin." Sam and Dean exchange amused glances. 'Munchkin.' is certainly an appropriate name for this girl. Nobody relinquishes their grip on their weapon, however.

Another girl is suddenly seen pulling herself out of the grave.

The girls are practically night and day. The one in the grave has jet-black hair, framing a round face with purple glasses. Her eyes are even more prominent than the other girl's, sitting large and icy blue to either side of a medium-sized nose, over an equally full pair of lips. She stares at the brothers distrustfully as she swings long legs out. She's slightly paler than the other girl, but lacking the endearing freckles. She unsteadily gets to her feet and walks over, towering over the smaller -and obviously younger- girl, at about five feet eight inches. She crosses her arms over her busty chest, then flushes and drops them self-consciously. "Erm, w-what are you two d-doing here?" She speaks with the slightest stutter, and then flinches and bites her lower lip.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Well, we _were _handling a spirit, until your psycho friend here decided to go kamikaze." He says sarcastically.

The older girl chuckles. "Psycho she may be, but she's my sister. I _have _to put up with her." Suddenly a shriek echoes around the graveyard. "_Shit!_" She exclaims, running to the grave. Her sister follows quickly, with the brothers cautiously tagging along behind. As they get there, so does the spirit. It reaches out and tosses the shorter of the two girls easily.

It all went downhill from there.

The older girl growls loudly. The spirit seems incapable of moving as she tugs herself out of the grave again. "Nobody. Touches. My. Sister." She says in a cold voice, each word distinct.

And the spirit bursts into flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! The first person to figure out which lovely lady I am gets the next chapter dedicated to them!<strong>


End file.
